Games 2: Punch Buggy!
by KyleKamei
Summary: Sequel to Peep Jousting. Duo decides it's time for the others to learn about a certain car game...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the g-boys. I wish I did, but I don't.

Authors Note: I figured "Peep Jousting" needed a brother, so I wrote another one. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

Summary: Duo decides it's time for his friends to learn about the Punch Buggy game.

* * *

**Punch Buggy!**

* * *

The brief silence in the car was broken when a small, squishy, red car passed them on the highway.

"Red punch buggy! Red punch buggy! Red punch buggy! Red punch buggy! No punch backs!"

It was accompanied by four replies.

"MAXWELL!"

"Duo?!"

"Hn…"

"…"

Ok, by three replies, but in Duo Maxwell's opinion a silent frown was as much of a reply as Wufei's shout of indignation, Quatre's shocked and slightly hurt exclamation, and Heero's unhappy grunt. Whether you consider the frown a reply or not is a moot point, however. Because Duo was not happy with any of the responses.

The five Gundam pilots were headed towards a new city, new safe house, and new missions. They were travelling by car. And Duo Maxwell was BORED! Capitals included. Unfortunately for the other four, bored Duo was a very irritating Duo. Bored Duo was a Duo that would use any means to entertain himself, even if it included punch buggies.

"Oh come on, guys. It's just a game! You all like the last game I introduced you to didn't you?" Duo asked, looked at each of his companions. Wufei, who was driving, gripped the wheel tighter.

"The last game did not include punching, Maxwell." He replied stiffly. He did NOT appreciate the punch to the back of the head, even if it was a light one.

In the passenger seat, Quatre turned, "Wufei is right Duo. Punching other's maybe fun for you, but it's not as much fun for the other person."

Duo sat back with a sigh, "fine. But it IS a fun game once you get into it. Every time you see a Volkswagen bug you have to yell out the colour and say 'punch buggy!' and punch the other people in the car before they get you! The person who gets in the most punches wins."

Yet another of the funny looking (at least in Heero's opinion) vehicle passed the car. Immediately Duo jumped into action.

"Blue punch buggy! Blue punch buggy! Blue punch buggy! Blue punch buggy! No punch backs!"

This time it was accompanied by three growls, on sigh and a yelp as Heero reached across the back seat (and Trowa) and yanked Duo's braid. Rubbing the back of him head Duo glared across at the Japanese youth.

"Close but not cigar, Yuy. Punches only and when I say 'no punch backs!' it means no retaliation." Heero just grunted in reply.

Despite their best efforts, Heero's not so gentle 'responses' to Duo's insistence at playing the game, Quatre's pleading, Trowa's glares and occasional not so pleasant mutterings, and Wufei's threats, Duo would not cease. After an hour the four were getting rather disgruntled. And for good reason. Who would expect to see so many punch buggies in Texas? Or anywhere for that matter. Heero surmised there must be a convention of some sort in a near by town.

Eventually Wufei pulled over, under protest from the others, and bodily evicted Duo from the car. Leaving him on the side of the road. Five minutes later, he returned after Quatre managed to convince first Heero, then Trowa and finally Wufei that Duo was a needed member of the team. It took slightly less time for them reach Duo as he had started walking along the side of the road.

"He's gone crazy. I knew he would." Trowa remarked thoughtfully as Wufei pulled off a spectacular U-turn and pulled up next to Duo. Who was in fact… Talking to himself?

"Winner says we need you. Get in a shut up!" Wufei ordered.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the flea-bitten mattress!" Duo replied happily, climbing into the car.

Unfortunately, Duo had yet to tire of the punch buggy game, and the four once again found themselves assaulted every time they passed one of those pathetic looking cars. Finally in need of a rest, and gas, and bathroom breaks, and in Duo's words "munchies!" Wufei pulled the car into a service station that was pretty much deserted. The five of them piled out of the car to take care of their various needs.

Ten minutes later they reconvened next to the "borrowed" car. Wufei expressed that he wanted a break from driving, so they set to figuring out who would take over. As Quatre suggested drawing straws, ten Volkswagen cars passed the station, each one a different colour. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei all exchanged a look. Duo watched the cars pass for a moment before turning to his friends.

"Wow, their must be a buggy convention in tow…." Seeing the look on his friends faces he trailed off.

"Oh crap!"

Duo Maxwell turned tail and ran, with four very eager young men after him. After all they were playing "Punch Buggy" right?

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
